Silent Friend
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 600)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *255 *205 (UP1) *225 (UP2)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|theme = Military-themed/Desert Camouflage|firing_sound = Vandals (sound reduced to 30%)}} The Silent Friend is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a submachine gun with desert-camouflage finish. It features the reflex sight, 30-round magazine, recoil stock, front grip and the suppressor. Strategy It has great damage, high fire rate, mediocre capacity, topnotch mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Try sneaking up behind enemies, you can catch them off guard by doing this. *Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. However, this requires skill as it is equipped with 2X scope. *This weapon has amazing DPS and as a mitigation from constant reloads, the reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. *Aim on the head for maximum damage. *Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. *Be mindful of your ammo capacity. Switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo. **However, it has a high reserve capacity so benefit from that though. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in short range, it can also fare well in medium to long range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Burst-fire if you are sniping in long ranges, since auto-firing with this weapon will render its capacity to waste if used incorrectly. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *It boasts great accuracy, so you can snipe enemies in long ranges, provided you are skilled enough. Furthermore, its accuracy allows you to target air and flying targets easily, but you have to aim well to conserve ammo while killing them. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Strafe, so as to lure the users into wasting his ammo in firing at you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorient its users. *With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has an effective close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Use the Ghost Lantern on its users. **Other users using this may also carry the Ghost Lantern, so be cautious. *Use weapons with "Slows the Target" trait, where it will cause its users to slow down and stapled to the ground for a while, but use this short-time window to dish out lethal damage to the vulnerable user. Recommended maps *Arabian Dust Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Brügger & Thomet MP9 ('M'aschinen'p'istole 9mm, German for machine pistol), a machine pistol designed and manufactured by Brügger & Thomet of Switzerland. *It shares the same desert camouflage with Barracks and "Commodore". *It is essentially the buffed version of the Uzi-Uzi due to its advantageous features. *In real life, iron sights does not have a zooming power (e.g. 2X, 4X...). *It is one of the cheapest weapons in the game. *It received one more upgrade on the 16.9.0 update, but the efficiency was lowered from 40 to 25 fo accommodate the low-ranking players, since the last upgrade was formerly UP1. *Despite having a reflex sight, it can do 2X zoom. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic